Snowstar ShadowClan
I would appreciate it if you didn’t edit this page except for categories. Please leave any errors and stuff alone, as I check on my pages regularly. I don’t touch your pages because of an error, so please respect my pages. Categories are fine. Lineart by Loreteller and ThisAccountIsDead468. Coloring by IceTiger Wip by Sab. Coding apart of Streamy’s free formats. FEEL FREE TO DRAW HER WITH WHATEVER CALICO PELT YOU CAN IMAGINE! HER COLORS AND PELT ARE UP FOR INTERPRETATION. Naming “I don’t care about anyone’s name. I only care about getting who I love back!” —— As a calico, Snowstar has some white patches. In a snowy day, she would resemble a rock of black and brown, covered with some some. Because of that, she earned her warrior name as Snowspot. Appearance “Don’t call me lovely. I should remember that because you’re my brother.” —— Snowstar looks sweet and kind, but that isn’t all about her. Her attiude doesn’t match up with her appearance, and some may think her build resembles Mapleshade’s body. She is strong, large for a female warrior in her Clan. Her calico fur is messy and also ends in “spikes” in some areas, as she never bothered to groom herself. Snowstar’s fur is long-haired, and doesn’t seem to fix the problem of untidy fur. As apart of her curse given to her by the Dark Forest, she gets black calico patches that are in the shape of cat scratches; and so far, she has five: three over her flanks, and two curling her right backleg. Her eyes are bright green, like grass glowing. Personality “I’m leader for a reason. You must know that.” —— Snowstar, for most of the part, is actually pretty nice and supportive. Her support and loyalty is all meant for Strikeclaw, her brother; but after becoming ShadowClan’s leader, she placed it all on her Clan. She loves hunting and negotiating with cats, and may be a little bit reckless sometimes. But Snowstar can be real paranoid sometimes. What comes up into her mind stays in her mind, and there’s no real way of making her forget it. She can get traumatized a lot, and stay the way she is most of the time. That’s why she would never forgive Strikeclaw for leaving ShadowClan, and why she would never let go of her murderous intent and past. Other than that, Snowstar’s social comfort makes her great with getting along with many. She had apprenticed a cat very well; was on good terms with Tigerstar; and often loved playing with her brother and family members. Still, that makes her vulnerable to betrayal and hurt, as she never got over anything bad that somecat said to her. Biography “I didn’t mean to do that at all. All I wanted to do was save you from your coma!” —— She was originally a carefree cat alongside her brother, unaware of her parents’ troublesome months before their birth. Snowspot didn’t know about the ridiculous love triangle, but wanted to show her parents that she is worthy. But that bad day came. Strikeclaw was hunting for something by a Thunderpath, presumably looking for a mouse that ran away. She could have been there for her brother, but it was too late. She came to the place, only moments after a monster struck him. He did not die, but probably had some internal damage. Regardless, Strikeclaw was left in a coma. The Clan was unsure whether he would die or not. wip Nine Lives The quotes are the important ones from notable cats. * “Here is acceptance, because you will need it to cope with anything that ever happens.” -Strikestone * “I give you loyalty, because your Clan will be like your kin to you. Strikeclaw won’t be the only cat who matters.” -Doubleheart * “I will hand you the life of decision, because you won’t be afraid to make the only right choice. Make the right choice you’ll stick with forever, because your mother couldn’t do it.” -Blacksky * Bravery * Freedom * Might * Protection * Value * Love Trivia * She could’ve been in Dark Forest; but if she ever dies, she would be in StarClan because she stopped her murderous ways. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)